


九悠笑話集

by heretoyoung



Series: NCT [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung
Summary: 真的只是笑話。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NCT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833043
Kudos: 8





	九悠笑話集

**Author's Note:**

> 真的只是笑話。

**1.驚喜**  
廷祐：我和悠太哥要結婚了  
成燦：（遲疑為什麼第一個告訴自己）  
廷祐：還打算領養個孩子！  
成燦：喔喔，很好耶，恭喜哥哥們！  
廷祐：就是你，簽名吧。

**2.戀情隊內公開前**  
廷祐：哥，等等要一起去吃飯嗎？  
悠太：不行，我和馬克先約好了  
廷祐：（小聲）馬克比我還重要嗎？  
悠太：（小聲）我們可是在秘密戀愛  
廷祐：（小聲）我懷疑你在當著我的面出軌

**3.戀情隊內公開後**  
廷祐：馬克，我和悠太哥在一起了。  
馬克：我知道啊  
廷祐：？  
馬克：不然會是跟我在一起嗎？  
悠太：也不是不行喔

**4.戀情隊內公開後(2)**  
廷祐：這哥是在當著我的面出軌嗎？  
泰一：所以你是為什麼到現在才願意認清？

**5.長髮**  
廷祐：比起短髮的悠太哥我更喜歡長髮的  
泰容：嗯？因為更像Lion一點嗎？  
廷祐：因為這樣就必須綁頭髮了  
泰容：  
廷祐：或是得撥到耳後  
泰容：幸好沒有在直播？

**6.取名**  
廷祐：最近和Hendry在一起玩遊戲  
悠太：不和辰樂玩了啊？  
廷祐：他想讓粉絲認出他但又不想太明顯，所以cas就建議取成王冠享  
悠太：繼續說，我在聽  
廷祐：我也採用這個套路  
廷祐：叫中本廷祐。

**7.打賭**  
誰接吻時先閉眼，輸的請喝咖啡。中本悠太累積了十杯咖啡得請。  
悠太：不玩了不玩了  
廷祐：我以為我們沒有再玩了  
悠太：那我們剛剛在幹嘛？？？  
廷祐：什麼啊，當然是在接吻  
悠太：..我還得請客嗎？  
廷祐：那也是當然的囉

**8.生日禮物**  
廷祐：哥的生日快到了耶，有想要什麼禮物嗎？  
悠太：不用禮物，你就好了  
廷祐：什麼啊～  
廷祐：那我vs馬克呢？  
悠太：馬克。

**9.十樓宿舍會議**  
廷祐：這樣吧，以後就規定成誰的東西就誰負責收拾整理  
馬克：deal  
在玹：那你得負責挺多東西的誒  
廷祐：為什麼？  
在玹：悠太哥也在你的負責範圍內  
悠太：？  
廷祐：說得也是  
悠太：不是吧？

**10. ~~閨蜜~~ 兄弟商議**  
ten：廷祐生日你準備給他什麼驚喜？  
悠太：還必須要驚喜嗎？？？  
泰容：你沒有準備嗎！！沒關係，別擔心，還有一周我們會盡全力幫你的  
ten：我幫你找點可口的服裝  
悠太：為什麼用可口來形容衣服？  
泰容：買個蛋糕不就行了嗎...但這樣得買兩個...我也想吃...  
悠太：一個就能吃了吧？  
悠太：還有你。  
悠太：你並沒有小隻到椅背可以藏得住好嗎。  
廷祐：（驚嚇）

**11.掰手腕**  
中本悠太輕鬆地贏下金廷祐。  
ten：但你為什麼在下面？  
悠太：...  
悠太：不是不能在上面  
ten：這個就有點tmi了  
悠太：...我不是在說那個

**12.減肥秘方**  
廷祐：哥別再不好好吃飯了  
悠太：不行，我得控制身材  
廷祐：（吧唧一口）研究證實接吻30分鐘消耗的卡路里比跑步還要多  
悠太：  
廷祐：我還知道另一個秘方，要不要試試？  
馬克：我該當作狗糧配著飯吃，還是？  
Johnny：I have no idea but I’m already doing

**13.節目提問**  
「最想介紹給親姐姐的成員是？」  
MC：之前好像問過了，但想看看廷祐xi這次會不會有新的答案呢？  
道英：他肯定還是一個都不會選吧  
泰容：如果是我我會選Johnny  
Johnny：謝謝你，泰容啊（笑得非常欣慰）  
廷祐：嗯...悠太哥吧  
MC：為什麼呢？  
廷祐：是時候該正式介紹了。  
MC：？

**14.小意外**  
廷祐：我聽說你們從樓梯上滑下來了！悠太哥你沒事吧？  
楷燦：哥，在最底層的是我呢  
廷祐：（鬆了一口氣）那沒事了  
楷燦：...哥——！！（哭著跑向Johnny）

**15.寵物**  
廷祐：前陣子去威V的宿舍玩了，啊...要不我們也在宿舍養寵物吧  
悠太：不是已經養了嗎？  
廷祐：？  
悠太：哎一古我們五福～（搔廷祐下巴）  
廷祐：好的，我們去結婚吧。  
悠太：？


End file.
